


Payback

by jinx37kat



Series: Bored At Work [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/jinx37kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stalk and capture (kinda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I was really bored at work today {again}, so I decided to do a sequel of sorts to 'Black Ops'. {{Man, please, give me something to do at work or I might keep writing this stuff!}}

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was dark, cold and wet. Just like his mood. He got out of his car, slamming the door behind him. His hands were so cold that the keys to the house slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground just as he was extending his hand to unlock the door. Cursing in several different languages, Daniel bent over to retrieve the keys finally opening the door and running inside to escape the chill and rain. 

He stood dripping just inside the door, a small puddle forming under his feet. Letting what was in his arms drop to the ground in an unceremonious heap, he then removed his coat and let it slide off his arms and drop to the ground behind him. It landed in the puddle but he was too tired to care. 

Stripped of most of his wet clothing, he leaned over to turn on the lights. 

*POP!* 

The light over his head snapped and Daniel closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He was not in the mood for changing light bulbs. All he wanted in life at this moment was to take the hottest shower in the world, crawl in bed and sleep like the dead. Was that too much to ask? 

Apparently so. 

Rolling his eyes, Daniel stepped over the books and bags he had dropped on the floor and started for the stairs. He was going to ignore that damned light. Screw it! Let Jack fix it. He was a self-proclaimed handyman. He'd get a thrill out of it. 

Daniel stomped up the stairs and headed for the bathroom. First shower, then bed. In that order. Nothing was going to deviate him from his plan. 

Nothing but the shadowy figure lurking behind the door. 

Daniel stood under the spray for what seemed like hours. Water and heating bill be damned, he was cold now! 

Once he was sufficiently warm and his skin was bright pink, he scrubbed his head clean, taking the opportunity to stand under the spray just a bit longer. He yawned and leaned his head against the back of the shower, letting the water cascade down his back. It felt good. Not as good as, say, a certain Air Force colonel with extremely flexible fingers, but good enough for the moment. 

He yawned again. 

Finally taking the hint that perhaps it was time to get out and proceed with part two of his plan: bed, Daniel reluctantly turned off the water and grabbed his towel. 

He was somewhat dry when he made his way to the bedroom. He stood at the side of the bed, yawning yet again. Removing the towel from his waist, he began to rub his head when a noise caught his attention from behind him. He was just about to turn around when he was grabbed from behind, a hand wrapping around his middle and another grabbing him around the shoulders. The towel that was over his head had slipped down and was draped around his shoulder and neck. 

Feeling a naked body press against his back, Daniel yelled, "Damnit, Jack! I am not in the mood for this shit. I'm tired and..." His words were cut off when the towel was grabbed from behind and tightened around his neck. 

Daniel's eyes widen as he reached up for the towel, trying to slip a hand underneath. "Ja...?" 

A warm breath glided over and into his ear and a quiet voice stated, "Don't. Move." 

Daniel froze. The voice was Jack's. That he could be sure. But the menace behind the voice shocked him into submission. He stood still. 

Jack stood behind him but was not moving and it was beginning to concern Daniel. The arm around his waist neither tightened nor relaxed. And the towel around his neck was just tight enough to cause discomfort if he tried to speak, but was not interfering with his breathing, for that Daniel was grateful. 

The two men stood by the bed for several minutes: minutes in which Daniel went from anger to fear to confusion to... arousal. Shit! How does Jack always manage to do this to me? Damnit! I'm tired! But his body was saying otherwise. Tension was beginning to send tremors throughout his body, and his cock was beginning to respond. Shit! Daniel thought as he smiled. I hate you, Jack! 

Daniel could feel Jack behind him, his lover's cock slowly starting to slide up and down between Daniel's cheeks. "Oh, fu..." Daniel moaned as he dropped his head back onto Jack's shoulder. 

It seemed to be the cue Jack was waiting for because at that moment, Daniel felt Jack's hand on his stomach begin to move, sliding slowly up and down his belly and chest. 

"Oh, god, Jack. Yeah." Daniel turned his head, slipping out his tongue and started licking Jack's neck, slowly gliding up the long throat to Jack's jaw, nipping gently. 

"Mmm, Danny. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" 

"Ooo, yeah," Daniel groaned as Jack's hand slid down and took a hold of his tumescent cock, running a thumb over its head, spreading the pre-cum around. 

Daniel let his hand that was still under the towel around his neck fall to his side. He snaked both his arms around the back of Jack and grabbed the other man's thighs, pulling him closer. 

He heard Jack moan and felt him drop his grey head on Daniel's shoulder, pressing his hips tighter against Daniel's butt and stroking Daniel's cock a bit faster. He felt Jack bite him softly on the tender flesh between shoulder and neck, moaning a little louder as Daniel pushed back against him. 

The towel around his neck loosened, which was what Daniel had been waiting for. Faster than expected, Daniel dropped down, removing himself from Jack's imprisonment and flipped Jack over, landing him on his back in the middle of the bed. He then dropped his body on top of Jack, pinning his hands to the mattress beside his head. 

Daniel grinned down at his now trapped lover. "Yeah, payback is a bitch. Too bad you wouldn't know." 

Jack smiled up at the younger man. "Bastard." 

"I learn from the best," Daniel replied, thrusting his hips, rubbing his erection against Jack's. 

Jack closed his eyes, moaning at the sensation. "Mmm, god, Danny. You sure do." 

Daniel stopped. 

He watched as Jack's eyes flew open. "What?" Daniel continued to stare down at his lover, a small smile lighting his face. "What?!" 

"I love you, you know that?" 

Daniel watched as Jack's eyes softened, the brown eyes slowly blinking. "I love you, too, Danny." 

Not losing eye contact, Daniel slowly leaned down and brushed his lips again Jack's, both their eyes closing at the intimate contact. He darted out his tongue and licked the closed lips apart. He leaned back just to look at Jack's flushed face and smiled. It always amazed him that he and Jack were together. Not in a million years did he think this could ever happen. And now, he they were, not only best friends, but lovers as well. Life was perfect. 

Jack was looking up at him now, eyes slightly slitted, mouth slightly open, and face shining with love. Daniel could not hold out any longer and he swooped down and captured Jack's lips with his own, pressing hard against those soft lips. 

When air became a concern for the both of them, Daniel moved away, silently joyous at the sound of protest from Jack. He began to suck and lick a trail down Jack's jaw to his chin, nipping the chin before going lower, lapping and nibbling at the tender flesh of Jack's throat. Daniel's trail sent him sideways and back up, finding a particularly sensitive spot just behind an ear. 

During Daniel's attack, Jack began writhing under him and Daniel was finding it hard to keep the squirming man under control. He still held Jack's wrists in his own hands, but the rest of Jack's body was wriggling over the covers, arching up towards Daniel. Daniel didn't want to stop, but he did get up on his knees, removing his body from Jack's. Jack groaned at the loss of contact and his eyes popped open, glaring at his lover. 

"Daniel! What now?!" 

"Shh," Daniel said as he slowly lowered himself down on Jack, his thighs bracketing Jack's own, their cocks rubbing and sliding against each other. Jack started to groan, his eyes fluttering shut. Daniel smiled before pressing his lips against Jack, kissing him with all the passion he was feeling. He slid his tongue inside Jack and tasted, absorbing his lover through all his senses. Not losing any contact between lips and groin, Daniel reached up, sending Jack's hands up over his head, both men's upper arms framing Jack's face. 

They continued kissing and rubbing against each other, both lost in one another before Jack's movements started getting frantic. Daniel refused to give up Jack's mouth, wanting to capture the scream that was about to come. He felt Jack's hips lift once, then twice, then he was coming, yelling Daniel's name into the younger man's mouth. The slick sensation along with Jack's moaning was enough to send Daniel over the edge. He screamed Jack's name into his lover's mouth, pressing his hips tightly against Jack. 

Daniel groaned as he slid his mouth off of Jack's, both men breathing erratically. Daniel's mouth found an earlobe and he sucked contentedly, enjoying the tremors running through his body as well as Jack's. 

He felt more than heard Jack's breathing evening out and he disengaged his mouth from Jack's ear and leaned up. His breath caught as he saw the contentment on Jack's face, knowing he was the one who put that look there. 

Jack must have known Daniel was staring at him. Daniel watched as Jack smiled, keeping his eyes closed. "One of these days..." 

Daniel grinned, stretching over his lover and blanketing the other man, cuddling the grey head with his arms. He whispered his Jack's ear, "Not likely." 

"Hmph," Jack started slipping into sleep. "Just when you leas' e'pec..." 

"Sure, Jack. Whatever you say." Daniel grinned and closed his eyes. Sleep coming quickly for both men. 

Finis


End file.
